gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Kōji Sugawara
Kōji Sugawara (菅原 浩治 Sugawara Kōji) is a Ministry of Foreign Affairs bureaucrat, working closely with the 3rd Recon team, in terms of establishing terms of peace between Japan and the Empire. Sherry Tyueli, daughter of the Tyueli family, is enamored with him, even more so after he saved her by allowing her protection offered by the Japanese, under the (in Suguwara's eyes, false) ploy that she was his bride-to-be. Personality He seems to have a calm but serious personality, because he keeps most of his emotions in check. He has a good understanding of politics and doesn't hesitate to speak up against the Emperor. Even though he is a diplomat, he would still let his personal feelings get in the way, despite the potential consequences. This is shown when he stepped out of the Jade Palace to let Sherry just as she was about to be taken away, claiming her to be his fiancee and that he would be taking her to be his bride when she eventually turns sixteen to save her from the Cleaners.. Their relationship eventually becomes official after Piña's coronation. He follows many rules, as when Sherry hugs him, he states that they will follow the law first. Appearance Sugawara is a handsome man that has short black hair and is often seen dressed in formal suit. During his visit to the Empire under Pina's protection, he changed his clothes to match the situation. History Plot Suguwara was first seen when Itami and the five Special Region representatives, Tuka Luna Marceau, Lelei La Lalena, Rory Mercury, Piña Co Lada, and Bozes Co Palesti, visited Tokyo. He personally met Pina along with Reiko Shirayuri prior to the appearance of Tuka, Lelei, and Rory at the Japanese National Diet. Suguwara was later seen at a dinner party prior to a negotiation between Japanese and Imperial diplomats at the Tyueli estate, where he first met and became friendly with Sherry Tyueli, in spite of Sherry's constant flirting and inappropriate remarks for her age. Sherry, for her part, had a crush on Suguwara. He acted as a negotiator between Japan and the Empire during the earthquake crisis. He was present when Itami, Piña and parts of the Third Recon entered the Emperor's Palace, to work on the peace negotiations. When the Emperor pointed out that their ideal of caring for their own people was the sole weakness of Japan, Sugawara instantly replied that it was because his country believed in things like peace and the world he came from and his country were built on bloodshed and wars. He warned the Emperor that he would stand no chance should the monarch tried to betray them during the peace negotiation. Later, when Sherry Tyueli was forced to flee the Oprichnina, he convinced the Special Region guards of the Japanese embassy at the Jade Palace to allow her inside by claiming she was his bride to be, which caused Sherry to become further enamored with him. Skills & Abilities Politics - '''He's shown to be cunning as a negotiator. '''Marksmanship: He is quite skilled with a pistol as he manages to kill Norra the Pied Piper with a headshot. Gallery Sugawara anime.jpg|Sugawara anime Sugawara Kouji.jpg|Sugawara manga Kōji Sugawara in Empire dress.png|Kōji Sugawara in Empire dress at start of necociations with the Empire, anime episode 13. Kōji Sugawara and Sherry Tyueli after first battle at Jade Palace.png|Kōji Sugawara and Sherry Tyueli after first battle at Jade Palace manga chapter 65 page 25 Reiko Shirayuri and Koji Sugawara Anime episode 8.png|Reiko Shirayuri and Koji Sugawara Anime episode 8. Koji Sugawara and Reiko Shirayuri Manga Chapter 17 page 16.png|Koji Sugawara and Reiko Shirayuri Manga Chapter 17 page 16 Kōji Sugawara and Piña Co Lada in Empire clothing Manga chapter 30 page 24.png|Kōji Sugawara and Piña Co Lada in Empire clothing Manga chapter 30 page 24. 00001.jpg|Kōji Sugawara on cover of Manga Volume 12. Kōji Sugawara and Sherry Tyueli in Jade Palace after anoter attack Manga chapter 70 page 26.png|Kōji Sugawara and Sherry Tyueli in Jade Palace after anoter attack Manga chapter 70 page 26. Sherry refuses to leave Sugawara Manga chapter 78 page 23.png|After the battle at Jade Place Sherry refuses to leave Sugawara Manga chapter 78 page 23. Trivia * He is the only JSDF diplomat engages in combat. Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Japan Self-Defense Forces Category:Japanese Citizens Category:Japanese Diplomats Category:Pro-Peace faction